Cheers
by Blinded-Kit
Summary: Expanding my two Criminal Minds/HP stories and connecting them. Enjoy!


This is dedicated to Angel JJK. This has two stories already written in here, I'm just expanding the time line a bit. maybe I'll add more onto later, we'll see. But enjoy!

Own Nothing.

One-Shot

* * *

"Hermione Granger?" He asked and she turned around and looked up at the man behind her. "Hi, I'm Special Agent Derek Morgan with the BAU and I just wanted to say that I enjoyed you session at the conference."?

"Why thank you Agent Morgan, I was worried that it wasn't good enough, so thank you."

He smiled at her. "So are you doing anything now? Would you like to grab some food and we could talk more?"

She smiled at him but shook her head. "I would love to, but I have to get back to my hotel. I'm leaving on the next plane back to London and have to get back to work."

He nodded. "Maybe next time you're in town."

She laughed and nodded. "Maybe."

* * *

When they met again, she had just opened the bar, the restaurant was already buzzing with customers, the food was good and the service was the best in town. She was polishing a wine glass when he walked into the bar and restaurant with his workers. She smiled and greeted them. "Welcome! A hostess will be with you in a second." She stated as a hostess came forward and took them to a table.

She had seen the BAU agents on the telly before, so she knew who they were as they sat down at their table. They laughed and talked to each other as they ordered their food. She sent out drinks to their table and continued on with her work.

It was two hours later when they finally left, all but Derek Morgan, he sat down at the bar and smiled at her. "Can I have a draft please?" He looked at her, "You're Hermione Granger."

"Yes I am, it's good to see you again Special Agent Derek Morgan. What can I get you?" She asked, getting a cold glass out of the cooler.

"Surprise me." He gave her his handsome smile and she laughed as she filled his glass of a cold beer. "Thank you."

"Did you and your team have a good dinner?" Hermione asked as she poured herself a glass of water. "You guys are doing good work."

He nodded, sipping his drink. "Thank you." He told her. "It's amazing restaurant, just opened didn't it?"

"Yes, last month, I'm hoping we last past our first year." She stated hopefully.

"I bet you do, it's an amazing place." He replied.

"Thanks." She smiled.

* * *

Six months he had been coming to the bar and restaurant that was near his house, after a hard case, he would come in afterwards, before they would close. Sometimes they would be closed already and he would sit at the bar so he could walk Hermione home at night.

But that day, his day was filled with reports and no new cases. He had free time to kill so he had searched his favorite bartender's name. "So I found out that you were an Agent with Scotland Yard, you were a profiler like me." He stated as she poured him a drink.

She dropped her smile and handed him his drink. "That's true." She simply stated.

"It said that you left after a ten years, you were a prodigy, their rising star. You probably could've commanded your own team by now."

"Sometimes the shortest time is more then enough time." She replied as she opened up a bag of Chex Mix she had brought for a snack. She leaned against the counter and chewed on a ringed pretzel.

"You own a restaurant and could get food for free but you bring Chex Mix?" Derek laughed.

She looked down at the bag. "It's caramel crunch." She held out the bag for him and he took a few. She watched as he ate it and his eyes widened. "Good isn't it?" She smiled. "Never pegged you for a caramel guy, always thought you like either dark or white chocolate."

"We are still talking about Chex mix right?" He joked. "No Caramel is my favorite." He smiled and stole another piece. She sighed and poured them into a bowl, knowing that the pervious conversation was dropped.

* * *

"Why a restaurant?" He asked as he ordered food after he got off work one night. It had been two months since he asked any personal questions and she was surprised he waited this long.

"I want to make people happy and the way to happiness is through stomachs." She winked at him as she poured him a draft beer.

"But why D.C?" He asked her as he sipped his beer.

She shrugged and poured herself a glass of water. She took a few minutes to answer. "I guess because it's a big city, you could get lost in it, people could forget you."

"So you came all the way here to be forgotten?" He asked her. "That's going to be hard to do, I will always remember you." He winked at her.

She laughed and shook her head. "How was your day?" She asked, changing the subject.

He sighed and sat back in his chair. "Another unsub, more murders, tortures and saving lives." He looked at her. "It's all worth it to come back and see you each day."

She laughed and shook her head. "I don't see how you could afford coming back here, do you every eat at home?"

"I do, sometimes." He smiled. "Maybe you could come over and I'll cook you dinner sometime. You still owe me a dinner"

"I see how you are Derek Morgan, you only come in here to claim your date." She joked. "Here I thought you liked my company."

"I do, I miss you when I'm gone." He stated seriously. "I worry if I ever get hurt how you will feel, or if something happened, who will tell you."

She stopped and stared at him, not knowing what to say. "Just don't get hurt." She decided was the best thing to state. She smiled and winked at him. "I'm going to see if your food is ready."

* * *

He sat down at the bar; it was the closest one to his house, in case he needed to walk. "What can I get for you this time Derek?" He looked up to see his favorite Bartender working tonight. Hermione.

"Just surprise me sweetheart. You know that I'll like what ever you make me." He smiled, the tough day just seem to ease away when she smiled back. She winked and poured him a draft, setting it out in front of him, setting a small bowl of Chex mix that she knew that he liked. He knew that she just buys them special for him.

"I think you've had enough surprises Derek. Why don't you tell me what you can, and I'll keep them coming." She smiled leaning forward, stealing a ringed pretzel from his bowl.

"Just another unsub baby, nothing to worry about." He smiled, winking as she poured herself a glass of water. "I will never let one of them hurt you."

"I can very well take care of myself Agent Derek Morgan. I'm just worried about you." She tapped him on the nose, before pouring a drink for another customer. They waited until the person walked away before talking again.

"About what?" He asked, chewing on the Chex mix. "About what I've done to stop them, or are you afraid that one day one of these bad guys is going to get me?"

She leaned forward, cupping his cheek in her hand. "You could say both Derek. But most of all, I'm afraid that one day I wont see you again. Or that you've cracked under the pressure, all of them do, and you wont be the same. You'll be like me." She let a tear fall down her cheek.

He stared in shock, Hermione never opened up to him before. He knew that she was an old profiler back in England before she had enough and came to open up a bar and restaurant in D.C, but he didn't know the whole story. "Hey don't worry Sweetheart. If you ever need anything, just call me. And I'll come straight over, I wont ever let you feel like you're alone."

* * *

He was shot and his team waited for him outside in the waiting room while he was in surgery. No one had thought the Unsub would change and attack a man. The Unsub was killing women with brown curly hair, brow eyes just over five feet. But he attacked Derek all of the sudden and no one knew why. It was clear that the Unsub was sending a message to someone while he killed the women, but to what extent was the message when he attacked Derek, they didn't know.

They walked, they paced, and they waited for three hours so far while he was in the operating room, their hearts beating fast for their teammate as they waited for news. Rossi looked up to see the doctor walking down towards them. "Are you Derek Morgan's family?"

"We're his team." Rossi answered, standing up. "Is Morgan okay?"

"He'll live, he needs a lot of rest, who ever attacked him got him real good. He's lucky that someone called it in as fast as she did."

"She? The caller was a she?" JJ asked.

"Yes, she's filling out the paper work for him, I believe it's his girl friend. She hasn't gone in and seen him yet." He turned over his shoulder, pointing to the small brunet woman filling out paper work down the hall. Her curly hair fell around her face as she bent over to fill out the paper work. "She came in the ambulance with him. He should be waking up from the amnestic in a few minutes, you can go and see him."

"Thank you Doctor." Hotchner stated, as the team continued to look at the woman. The doctor nodded and walked away, leaving them alone.

"I didn't know Derek was dating anyone?" Spencer Reid asked, as he grabbed his bag, they made their way to Derek's room.

"Does anyone else find it weird that she looks like all the victims, do you think that's why Derek's taking it extra hard on the case?" Prentice asked as they entered the room, they stepped around his bed and quietly waited for him to wake up.

"I think it is just a coincidence." Rossi stated, after some thought on it. They watched as Derek woke up, he blinked a couple times, getting used to the light as he looked around. "We're glad you're okay."

Derek looked up at Rossi, frowning. "What happened?"

"You were playing hero when you know very well I am more than qualified to take care of myself." The voice from the doorway stated, they looked around to see the brown haired woman form down the hall. She smiled at the team, before looking back at Derek. "I was closing up shop and Derek was walking me home when the guy came at us. Dark brown hair, almost black, closest to 6 feet, brown eyes." Hermione thought about it. "Probably medium built, he isn't too bright."

"How do you know he wasn't bright?" Rossi asked.

"This is Special Agent Hermione Granger with Scotland Yard." Derek stated as Hermione gave a small smile. "She owns the bar down the street from my apartment complex."

"What he's failing to mention is that I own the bar because I am retired, but that doesn't mean I don't get the old death threats and messages."

"Messages?" JJ asked, her eyes moving between Hermione and Derek.

"The dead bodies of women who look like me?" Hermione asked. "They aren't dead because some guy likes to kill that kind of women, they're dead because they look like me. This man's dad I sentence to death because he was in a cult, he is retaliating because all he knew was that life style and it's gone now. I helped shut down the whole thing in my early twenties."

"Early twenties?" Prentice asked, "Aren't you in your twenties?"

"I'll be thirty this September. I was a child prodigy, and for most people where I grew up, that was too uncomfortable. I have been getting death threats from early as eleven."

"Then why join Scotland yard?" Asked Rossi, looking at her.

"Because you can either sit back and watch people die, or you could do something about it." Hermione shrugged. "But after a few years, and a lot of major injuries, I retired, came here and opened up the bar."

"How'd you meet Derek?" Prentice asked, smirking at her friend.

"Conference in Chicago I went to when I was visiting my family, she was speaking on unsubs from different countries and how many victims in other countries don't report it like they do in the U.S" Derek replied. "But when I asked her out, she turned me down."

"I had to be on the red eye back to London within a few hours." She replied. "But we met again when I opened the bar."

"So the two of you dating now?" JJ asked, a small smile on her face.

"Something like that." Hermione smiled. "I gave the police the description of that attacker, but I can help in anything else if you need me."

"We'll take you back to the station and interview you there, and keep you safe. We'll get security with you Derek until this man is caught." Hotchner stated as the team began to leave the room. Hermione nodded, kissing Derek on the cheek before following them out and back to the BAU.

* * *

I'm ending it here, I'll probably add more later, I don't know when that will be, we'll see. Thank you for reading though and please review!

Kit


End file.
